


When the dancer cries.

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry Allen is 20 years old and stripping to pay for his tuition and expense his scholarships and grants wont cover. When he needs to pick up some extra shifts to save some money, he gets a better offer from some interesting sources.





	When the dancer cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry... i just wanted to imagine Grant stripping... and then I wrote this.

Barry sat on at a table in the school library staring on the same paragraph that he tried to read a hundred times that afternoon. He had two notebooks in front of him, one with his notes from the last two weeks of class and from his studying, the other with his budget and expenses from the last month.

He checked his watch for the tenth time in the last hour and started collecting his books with a sigh. He didn’t even look around him as he jogged out to the nearest bus stop. He was in luck as the bus was just pulling up as he got there, and he quickly took a seat in the back of the mostly empty bus.

As the bus pulled away, he leaned against the glass of the window to watch the world slip by as he made his way to work. He let his problems drift in his mind as he did so.

His tuition was paid for the rest of the semester. His housing was covered. He had a healthy meal plan that covered most of his meals. It was his next semester and the summer, his expenses for thing like lab time, going out with Iris and her friends and books where that were worrying him.

He could live with Joe during the summer, but he didn’t like straining his foster father’s finances. He already accepted a thousand dollars each semester he didn’t like to accept from the man. He was trying to find an apartment but none of the safe ones that Joe would approve of wanted a single college student and the ones that would, gave even Barry the heebee jeebees.

He needed a large sum of money to pay for a moderate apartment for 3 months and he needed it sooner rather than later if the rapidly approaching due date on his finals paper was anything to go by. He had a month and a half. He had to pick up some extra shifts.

Barry sighed loudly as he saw the landmarks leading to the club. More nights in the club for him.

Barry walked from the bus stop to the back door of the club past the pasty stoner bartender smoking by the back door. He waved to the other dancers in the dressing room before dropping his bag to get changed. He just wanted to get changed and get to work without any drama. Drama that came sooner rather than later.

“Strawberry short cake!” Hunter Zolomon called as he came up behind Barry to pinch his ass.

“Hi Hunter.” Barry grumbled as he moved from the dominating man looming over him to close for comfort. “I need to talk to you actually.”

“Really, and what do you need to talk to me about cupcake?” Hunter purred as he trailed his finger tips along Barry’s side making him shiver in discomfort.

“I need to add another shift or two a week.” Barry winced at the touch.

“Barry, are you saying your finally willing to work the weekend for me.” Hunter smirked with a hungry twinkle in his eyes. “You know I’ve been wanting your talent on those nights for so long.”

Barry grimaced but knew he was going to have to accept the offer. Weekend nights were busier, bigger tips, more private dances. But the parties where wilder, some of the big spenders expected more than a dance and Barry had hard lines.

He stripped so he didn’t need to take out any loans to cover what scholarships, grants and Joe couldn’t pay for his classes, while still having time to do his homework. He didn’t do it find a husband or sugar daddy or boyfriend like some of the boys, he didn’t have a habit to feed, he had no kids or big life event to pay for and the only time he partied was when he let Iris drag him to a club. Hell, he was one of the few dancers who didn’t go trolling for customers at other bars and parties. If the insurance company would release his mother’s life insurance payout already, he wouldn’t even do it.

Weekends were staffed by career boys who couldn’t live their life without the weekend payday and did everything to make it as profitable as possible. Barry usually worked week days, where the crowds were modest, but he had some regulars who always asked for a lap dance or a private dance. He could balance the shifts around his classes and class work and still have life.

Weekends mean he could only see Iris at West Family dinner on Sunday.

But if working the weekends meant he could live without burdening Joe, that he could prepay for rent on an apartment for a few months, he would work weekends.

“For 6 weeks yeah. Only 6 weeks Hunter.” Barry stated as he casually swatted away the other man’s hand. He chuckled and pretended to be contemplating his request.

“As much as I would that beautiful ass on my stage for the weekends, I would prefer some more reliable dancers on that shift. Your finals week isn’t until end of May, right? That’s 8 weeks, two whole months. You commit to weekends for the summer and the whole of the next 8 weeks and you have a deal.”

Barry felt the color drain from his face at the thought of working the weekend shifts for at least 5 months, but that could work for him under one condition.

“I can do that but only if I drop my usual week day shifts this summer.” If he only worked 2 nights a week, he could take some extra classes and cut his time to graduate by a whole semester. Working both the weekend shifts and his usual week day shifts for an extra two weeks would pay for those classes and his rent while leaving a small amount left over.

Hunter chuckled and racked his eyes over Barry’s body in a way that made him feel cheap.

“As much as I’d hate to lose my most popular boy during the week, it’s worth it to get you on that stage on a Friday night.” Hunter offered his hand to shake, which Barry did, feeling his skin crawl the whole time. When Barry didn’t try to continue the conversation and just stood there shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot Hunter finally moved away to weave between the other dancers, examining them as they dressed for the night or set up costume changes.

Barry sighed and slumped on a chair in front of the vanity he always used. He still had to get ready for his shift even if he would rather go take the worlds longest hot shower, like he always did when he had to talk to Hunter for more than a minute. Instead he had to settle for styling his hair.

“Hey Barry.” A dancer sat down next to table and started unloading his shoulder bag. “The bar’s looking pretty full for a Wednesday. We got at least two bachelorette parties expected to night, looks like we got a birthday party starting up and I think I even saw your two sugar daddies already.”

Barry stopped his primping to blush.

One of the things that kept Barry working for Hunter Zolomon, and not giving in to the ease of student loans was his two regulars.

Barry didn’t know much about them, except they tipped well, were very handsome, and were always good for a least one private dance. They were the same height, but one was slimmer with piercing blue eyes and a smart smirking mouth, the other a shaved head, hazel eyes just this of brown and smile that scream bad choices. They treated him like a human being and sometimes would talk to him about his classes and life while he was dancing to for them.

He didn’t usually go for guys and definitely didn’t go for older ones, but those two where clearly an exception because they showed up Barry instantly felt happy.

“They in their usual seat?” Barry asked his friend as he started styling his hair again trying to look calm and collected. Those two were making his night already feel better just at the thought.

“Left side of the stage, up close and personal and closer to the private rooms. As usually. Hey, did I hear you telling old Zolomon that you would be joining us on the weekends finally?”

“Yeah, I need to stash some cash for the summer.” Barry admitted as he stood up to remove his shirt.

“Great! You’ll be a big hit!” The other man smacked Barry’s ass as he finished checking his features and walked away to grab his costume.

Barry sighed and followed suit to grab his first costume, ducking behind the screen to change into his thong in privacy, one of the few to do so. He settled down on one of more comfortable seats in the back with one of his text books once he was dressed, not wanting to talk to anyone right now as he rather just focus on work when he is in such a bad mood.

When he finally got the call for his first dance of the night, he had actually made it through the chapter he had been struggling with all night and knew that the even if he was miserable, he at least he could pass his classes.

On the stage he just danced to the music removing his clothing with practiced ease as he smiled at the cheers and cat calls. He didn’t care about most of them though, he was more focused the two men that had brightened his day before he even stepped foot on stage.

As usual one cheering and cat calling louder than anyone else while he could feel those blue eyes boring into him, as though his soul was on display. Other hands stuffed money into his thong while he danced but their fingers, hot and cold respectively, made his heart sing and his skin tingle. Others screamed for him, but their looks were the sweeter than any voice.

When his song came to an end he gathered up the lose bills on the stage and shot the two men a wink, already planning on going to straight to them once he dropped his cash in his lock box and changed. The looks of hunger and interest he got back, with a responding wink from blue-eyes made him feel dopey. He could be walking on air or needles and those eyes made it all worthwhile.

He once he stepped out on to the main floor he could see the parties raging around him, two girls in too little clothing with veils and one in a cocktail dress with a more diverse group. He weaved through the crowds, smiling and joking to people making causal requests for a dance, knowing that his first dance was going to the two he had been waiting on.

He was half way there when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his hip and pull him back forcibly.

“Hey there twink, how about a dance for me and buddy.” A slightly slurred drunk voice asked against his ear as he struggled to slip out of the grasp. It wasn’t even 8pm and this guy sounds like he had spent the last 5 hours drinking his way through the contents of the bar.

“I or one of my fellow dancers would be happy to eventually but you have to follow the rules.” Barry ground out as he wretch away from the hands and turned to stare down the drunken man who was dressed like a basic but rumbled business man. “You can’t touch the dancers. Do I need to call security?”

Mr. Bad-Touch laughed and tugged on the strap of his floor thong, making Barry happy that he wore more sturdy clothing when he wasn’t on stage while pulling him in to his lap.

“I don’t think security is going to be every interested us. Zolomon told me you were a fun one. Maybe we should just go back to one of the rooms and let me see just how much fun can be had with you.” The man sneered as he squeezed his ass cheek a bit to hard.

Barry felt the color drain from his face as he struggled to get away again, looking around for security as he did so. The man had been right as none of the men in uniforms moved to come to his help, even going to far as to look away from the pair.

“Look, I’m happy to give you a dance. A. Dance. But I’m not interested in anything else.” Barry tried to reason while he tugged back against the entrapping arms.

“Oh, but a pretty thing like you? I’m sure I can interest you in something else, for the right price.” The sneer on the other man’s face made Barry’s stomach flip as the fingers slipped around and into the front of his thong. He tugged back harder, falling on his ass as he finally broke contact due to the other man’s compromised grip.

“Look, I’m really not interested…” Barry started as he tried to crab crawl away but was blocked from getting to far by the legs of table whose occupants were too distracted by the latest dancer to notice him. The other man growled and moved to grab his leg. Barry was surprised when a large hand grabbed the man by the wrist and hauled him up back in to and over his own table.

The bigger of his two favorites was towering over his harasser with a deadly gleam in his eyes and snarl.

“The kid said no. Learn some respect before I teach it to ya.” The man snarled as he moved to block Barry from the man’s sight. Barry felt a hand grab him by the arm and gently help him to his feet to be enveloped in a protective embrace that was surprisingly comfortable. He glanced up and saw the smirking face of the bigger man’s partner giving him a reassuring look coupled with a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

“What my partner is saying is even if the morons employed to police this joint wont step in to help our friend here, there are plenty of others who will. And those others are more willing to shot first and ask questions never.” The man drawled as he pushed open his jacket to show of the gun harness Barry always saw him wearing. He never gave the guns a second look, the men never seemed inclined to use them against him and now he was happy to know he would be willing to use them for him his heart just skipped a beat as he slipped closer to the soothing warmth.

The other man who was still sprawled out on the table looked terrified and just started nodding his head and stammering that he understood.

“Now that that’s all settled, Scarlet here already promised a private dance which you have delayed him from attending to. If you had any brains left in that head of yours, you will be gone when he’s done.” The man declared with a protective arm sliding around Barry’s waist. He pulled him away not long afterwards, leading him calmly towards the private rooms.

Barry was so dazed he didn’t even notice what he was saying to the girl who managed the back rooms, only noticing when the bigger man showed up on his other side. The pair directed him to the farthest back room where Barry found himself being sat down on velvet sofa against the wall to be bracketed by the two large warm bodies.

He blinked when a plastic cup with ice and a soda was placed in his hand and finally looked up feeling a bit dazed.

“Drink it, there is no booze in it, just sugar and caffeine. Bartender said it was your usual.” The blue-eyed one reassured him with a gentle squeeze on his knee. Barry didn’t even question it, just drained the drink in a single chug.

“That happen a lot?” The bigger one asked softly his hand moving to stroke his back with a warm comfort.

“Not usually that bad, a lot of the boys here work both jobs you know. I always say no and told…” Barry gulped, feeling tears burn his eyes. “I told Hunter I wasn’t interested in that part of his business. He never insisted and none of his friends have ever asked for me before.”

“Wonder what changed his mind?” Blue-eyes hummed thoughtfully his voice ripe with danger.

“Either he was too drunk to know I wasn’t one of the rent-a-boys or Hunter let them think I was changing my mind because I agreed to work the weekends.” Barry sniffled and wiped away the tear beginning to fall down his cheek.

“Working the weekends? Why?” The big one asked, moving to thread his fingers through his hair.

“I need the money. I need to pay for an apartment over the summer and no place good enough for Joe will rent to a college student who strips for a living without a large payment. If I can prepay 3 months at least in advanced I might get one I can stay in until I graduate that won’t make Joe want to drive by once a night.” Barry explained with a blush not wanting to look the pair, instead focusing on his hands.

“Joe?” The blue-eyes one asked softly.

“My foster dad.” Barry sniffed and looked up give him a watery smile. “He been trying to protect me ever since I moved in with him. I don’t want to be any more of a burden than I already am.”

“Your regular shifts don’t pay you enough?” The other man narrowed his eyes a bit looking like he was working on a puzzle.

“It pays for my tuition, my books, my lab time, my on-campus housing and for my food plan with a little extra. I am all paid up on the big stuff. Everything for the next few months will go into saving for summer classes and rent. I’ll work through the summer for food and stuff, anything extra being saved for those payments when school starts in the fall.” Barry explained feeling a bit more normal finally talking about something he had some control in.

“Trying to avoid loans?” The man asked sagely, like he knew the answer and was just confirming it to himself. “Wouldn’t be easier to live with room mates or family? Work something part time what lets you keep your clothing on?”

“It would but this is the only job I could find that lets me pay all the big stuff and lets me work at a time doesn’t interfere with my classes and lets me have a life. It was this or the loans and if Joe found out a took out a loan he would insist on giving me more money or having me move back home or both. Probably both. I can't just move in with Joe, he doesn't know what I do.” Barry found himself snuggling into the side of the one man while the bigger started rubbing his back with more intensity, like he was trying to massage the tension from his body.

“Why not find another club?” The big guy asked as his thumbs started working in deep circles.

“There are only 2 clubs that feature only boys in Central. The other one doesn’t do private dances or lap dances, its just floor shows. My tips are nice from floor shows but the private dances and lap dances pay better. I couldn’t work only weekdays and have some wiggle room in my budget, and seeing as last winter I was almost hospitalized by the flu I need that wiggle room. The clubs that have boys nights don’t want skinny barely legal boys.”

The two men hummed, and Barry could feel that they were probably looking at each other, but he was so comfortable in the embrace and touch of the men. They were silent in long enough for Barry to hear the song change. The change was enough to make him sit bolt upright and open his eyes wide to look around the room. They were in a private room and instead of dancing for them, he was snuggling against them.

“Oh, gosh! You guys paid for a dance and I’m not doing it!” Barry tried to climb off the sofa but was stopped by the men’s hands on his body pulling him back.

“Hey.” The bigger one said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about that. Relax.”

“We paid for the room for the next five hours. You don’t have to do anything but relax.” Blue eyes soothed as he pulled Barry against his side and carded his hair like the other had done not long ago.

Barry blinked and struggled with his feeling at the information.

“Five hours… that… is a lot of money. Why book a room and not use it?” Barry felt his eyes close again at the touch on him body. He had never been so comfortable around anyone let around two strangers.

“We are using it. We are using it to comfort you. You were assaulted Scarlet. If the moron that ran this place was smarter, he would have pulled you off the floor and taken care of you himself.” The blue-eyed man stated with a kind smile that he had never seen on him before.

“You don’t even know my real name. I don’t even know your names. Why are you taking care of me?” Barry sighed but let them cuddle with him.

“Because we like you. You never try to get more money from us, you treat us like friends, and you’re very pretty. We like it when you talk to us and we like you.” Blue-eyes replied with a smirk. “I’m Leonard, you can call me Len. He’s Mick, you can call him Mick.”

“Barry.” Barry yawns relaxing deeper in their arms. “I’m Barry.”

“Ok Barry. Relax, don’t worry, we aren’t going anywhere.” Len soothed and surprised Barry by kissing the top of his head. Barry smiled and cuddled closer while closing his eyes.

He was surprised to be shaken awake almost five hours later by Len and finding himself spread across both men’s laps.

“Our times almost up here.” He explained as Barry sat up stretched. “Are you going to be expected to work more tonight?”

“No, I’m always off at 1 am, it’s the only way I can catch the last bus to campus. Besides Hunter is going to think you were paying for more than me dancing anyways.” Barry smiled at the two men.

“Your boss is an ass.” Mick grunted and rub Barry’s back again. “Let him think what he wants.”

Len stood up and stretched, making Barry stare at his back for a good second longer than he should have. He smiled at Barry when he turned around, obviously catching Barry’s stare.

“Let us take your out to eat.” He said with a smirk.

“Out to eat?” Barry blinked.

“Food.” Mick grunted. “You know that shit that taste good and keeps you breathing?”

“You want to feed me?” Barry was confused.

“Like we said, we like you. We want to talk about something, regarding your financial problems.”

“Look, I appreciate the thought, but you don’t need to worry about me.” Barry blushed and finally slipped out of his seat. Mick grabbed his hand and kept him from leaving.

“We know kid, but we like you. Eat with us and listen to us. Tell your boss you need to think a minute about those weekend shifts after tonight and let us take you out.” Mick kissed the back of Barry’s hand. Barry stared for a second and looked over at Len who nodded. Barry sighed and squeezed the hand hold him.

“Fine. I didn’t really eat much for dinner anyways. I need to go cash out with Hunter, but I can meet you at the back door in 20 minutes.” Barry suddenly felt a little awkward. He was standing in front of these men in nothing but a thong and this felt like a date. He blushed again and pulled away to head out of the room.

“Barry, wait.” Len stopped Barry at the door and handed him a wad of cash. “Your tip for the ‘dance’.”

“I can’t take this! I slept the whole time! I did nothing to earn this!” Barry blushed deeper and tried to shove the cash back.

“Barry, we just got to have a young, handsome, talented and mostly naked man sleep on top of us for a few hours. You earned it trust me.” Len smirked with an arched eye brow.

“Definitely adding it to my spank bank.” Mick shot him a self-satisfied smile and leaned back to sweep his eyes over Barry’s body again. Barry briefly felt a sense of pride sweep over him before realization of exactly what that meant hit him.

Barry was fairly certain that he would burst into flame if he blushed deeper. He stammered a quick thanks and tripped over his feet as he stumbled out of the room to all put run back to the dressing room. He was throwing on his clothes, not even bothering to change into his normal boxers, half dressed by the time Hunter finally sauntered over to him.

“Barry baby! I heard two regulars decided to have a good time with you tonight. After causing some ruckus too.” Hunter eyed the young man with a slimy leer like he could see exactly what happened in the private rooms.

“Yeah, a friend of yours got frisky. All I do is dance Hunter. I don’t like being man handled by guys who won’t take no for an answer.” Barry zipped up his hoodie and crossed his arms. “In fact, it was enough to make me reconsider agreeing to work the weekend shifts.”

Hunter blinked and went from slime ball to angry in a heartbeat. Barry could feel the other dancers moving away as fast as possible, emptying the dressing room before anything to happen.

“Now Barry, we had an agreement.” Hunter loomed over Barry dangerously.

“That was before your friends started treating my junk like their own personal toy. I’m not saying no, I’m saying I need to think about it.” Barry stiffened and glared back.

Hunter’s hands opened and closed like he wanted to hit Barry, his breath hard and full of anger. Finally, after an uncomfortable amount of time Hunter back down and slipped back into his slimy smile.

“Fine, fine. You think about it. Get back to me in a day or two.” Hunter smiled and patted Barry on the shoulder. He turned to walk away, and Barry had to grab him before he left.

“Hunter, my money for my private dance? It was a long-time dancing and you owe me.” Barry tried to look confident even though he was still freaking out about what Hunter could do to him in the privacy of the dressing room and knew he really didn’t dance. Hunter’s eyes went hard again, the hand on the arm Barry wasn’t holding balled into a fist and Barry could feel him all but vibrating in his grip. Abruptly he shoved his hand into his jacket and dropped large bundle on the table besides them.

“Of course. That long in the rooms you make a mint don’t you. You know if you work the weekend those rooms can be really profitable.” Barry shivered at the thought of what he meant. He pulled his hand away and stepped back, letting his boss walk away, probably to hunt down some of the dancers who had run off.

Barry grabbed his money and his backpack, and walked out with only a passing wave to the half asleep and totally drunk or high security guy slumped against the wall. He saw the alarmingly calming and looming forms of Len and Mick just off to the side and, not wanting to linger on the sudden cotton mouth and jump in his heart rate, he made a beeline to them.

He was surprised when Len climbed into the back seat and let him have the front, though he wasn’t surprised that Mick seemed to be doing all the driving. He buckled up and leaned against the door so he could watch the bigger man drive, fully enjoying that none of them seemed compelled to fill the silence. He was thinking about the club and how the money in his pocket was like have 2 weeks of his usual tips in one night.

These men had done nothing but shower him in kindness and had spent a lot of money to do that, not just that night but on all the other nights leading up this. They were handsome. Barry was pretty sure they were criminals but despite everything that seemed a minor worry in comparison to others.

They may break the law, but they respected him. Barry could look away as long as they didn’t expect him to join them and that was something Barry thought to expect from himself.

Worse, Barry was pretty sure he was falling for the men, and he barely learned their names.

Barry snapped out of his thoughts by the care coming to a stop and Mick engaging the parking break. Barry smiled at the man when he looked over him curiously before slipping out to find Len already out of the car and waiting to lead him over to an all you can eat dinner.

Barry knew some people would be intimidated to be sandwich between these two mean looking men as they walked into the dinner, but he could one smile as Len held up the door for him and Mick wrapped his arm around his shoulder when he shivered at early spring night chill. He even chuckled when they waited for him to take on side of their booth before squeezing into the other.

The waitress rolled her eyes at them when she dropped off their menus and took their orders for two coffees and one hot chocolate with mini marshmallows before walking away to disappear in the back.

“So, I’m letting you feed me, what did you want to talk about?” Barry asked as he leaned back to eye the two men.

They shared a look at Barry’s boldness, probably not realizing how tired and done Barry was feeling.

“You need to quit the club.” Mick said bluntly and eyed Barry again with some trepidation.

“What Mick means, if you can’t work at a different club you should work somewhere else. Zolomon is a pimp and a dealer. Half your coworkers are hooked because of him and he is known for roofing a boy before getting him broken in. He isn’t worth it.” Len explained while fiddling with a fork.

“If he’s so bad, why do you frequent his club?” Barry asked feeling a little validation over the confirmation of his fears.

“We only ever set foot in there to meet a fence.”

“Kept coming back for a pretty young face.” Mick grunted and looked away.

“Say I wanted to quit, what would I do for money?” Barry asked just as the waitress showed up with their drinks to take their order. There was a pause as they ordered but Barry was surprised to see matching smug looks on the other men’s faces.

“How are you with numbers?” Len asked as he sipped his hot chocolate.

“Well I’m constantly balancing my accounts to make sure I have tuition covered and still have money, so decent?” Barry made a face and stirred some sugar into his coffee.

“If we walked you through some books could you keep them balanced?”

Barry raised an eye brow and laughed.

“Like accounting books? Payroll, expenses, profits, that kind of stuff?”

Len nodded and smirked. Mick rolled his eyes and took a long swig of his coffee.

“You want me to help you launder money, don’t you?” Barry asked with a sigh.

“Yep.” Mick said simply. Len sighed and shook his head.

“What Mick means is, we already got a business in place to help us… process the proceeds of some… less than legal business ventures.” Len started carefully.

“We steal stuff and sell it, we ransom things, we burn thing for part of the insurance pay off, we shake people down.” Mick replied bluntly.

“Mick, can I remind you that Barry here has already told us before he is working on a degree in forensic science. Try not to tell a future badge everything.” Len sighed and took another sip of his drink. “Look, we don’t want you do anything you can’t deny lacking knowledge about. Yes, we are laundering money, but the business actually has its own income and would be successful without our illegal gains. We need someone who can add a bit here and there to keep it looking kosher and help make sure things actually get paid on time. Last guy was an idiot who broke the rules.”

“Was he stealing from you?” Barry asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“No, he wasn’t that stupid.” Len laughed and leaned forward with his fingers interlaced. “It simple Barry, we may be criminals but we have standards. No drugs, no doing a job drunk, no sex-based crimes, no unnecessary violence on a job, keep your word. You do your job and you get paid for it. We don’t need a lock pick, or hacker, or hitter, we need someone who can keep a set of books so that we can pay our taxes so that the feds can’t get us on evasion like Capone.”

Barry nodded and tapped his spoon lightly on his coffee cup.

“And you want that to be me.”

The two other men nodded, and Barry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Why me, aren’t there some criminals who want out of the field or whatever you could hire? Why hire someone like me?”

“Honest answer? Your cheaper, we like you and you need something safer than that club.”

“Cheaper? I’d need to be paid enough for tuition and everything like that. How am I cheaper?”

“Tuition is what twenty grand a year? Twenty-five or Twenty-eight for summer and winter classes too?” Barry nodded and Len chuckled. “Most of those guys who usually who launder get paid 30%. We clean maybe half a mil a year or more though our place depending on business, and if we need to, we can expand eventually. Even if we only paid you 10%, you’d be making fifty grand a year. Plus, we can throw in an apartment.”

“Nice place, cleaned it and fixed everything myself.” Mick smiled and finished off his coffee.

“Really though? Why me? I’m a barely 20-year-old college student who’s foster father, by the way, is a cop. Why?” Barry looked away, focusing more on his hands than anything else.

He flinched when he saw Len’s long fingers wrap around his hands and hold them between his hands.

“Because you are a good kid. You’re happy when you dance, and you blush when people tip you. When ever we asked for lap dances you looked like we were giving you a gift. You never seek us out, act like we owe you something or try and get into our pants. You talk to us like we are long lost friends. Yeah, I’d rather a kid as smart as you wanted more in his life than to live for the next crime scene, but if we can help you live more comfortably.”

Barry gulped blinked back his tears.

“And what if I want something in addiction to the pay day and place to live in exchange for helping you break the law?” He asked quietly expecting them to turn cold at the request.

“I guess it would depend on the request.” Len said carefully and Barry looked up to see the two men looking at him wearily.

“With in reason.” Mick grunted.

“What if I wanted… a date as well. With both of you?” Barry sloughed down in hopes of hiding his blush. Mick started laughing which only made Barry want to melt into the floor more.

“You mean a fancy dinner, some wine, and taking you to some fancy show?” Len said dryly.

“I was thinking more like see a movie and maybe get some Big Belly Burger.” Barry mumbled. “Just with some possibility with kissing afterwards if I don’t annoy you.”

The older man blinked and tilted his head like he was examining a priceless painting.

“Do you know how cute you are Barry?” Len said with contemplation and intrigue.

“Excuse me?” Barry blinked and twitched a little, the gaze on him feeling a bit intimate.

“You could ask us more money, for so many things, and instead all you want is to spend more time with us.”

“With possible kissing.” Mick added.

“We like you Barry, a whole lot. We dealt with that awful club for 2 years just because we liked your smile. I was worried I wouldn’t get you interest in dating one of us for a year, two to three for taking on us as a duo.” Len chuckled. “Yeah, I think we can go on at least one date.”

“More would be better.” Mick grumbled.

“Guess I am an over achiever.” Barry tried to play it off and knowing he was failing.

“So, is that a yes, Scarlet?” Len drawled, using Barry’s stage name like it was private nickname.

“Yes. I will take the job. What exactly is the business anyway?”

“Laundromat.” Mick snickered.

Barry blinked and gapped at the two men.

“You guys launder money… at a laundromat?”

“You laugh but it makes sense. There aren’t lot of employees, we have four people on payroll, one person who does fluff and fold five days a week, and three attendants, one who only works weekend. If there are any mechanical issues, Mick can take care of it which allows us to wash even more money as he has a licensed and bonded repair business that means he can over charge the laundry for the repairs. Its close to campus so there are people in there day and night so extra money showing up in the income no will look twice. Also, I like the pun.”

Barry openly laughed, causing the waitress to glare as she brought their order to the table. He waited for her to finish placing condiments and extra napkins on the table and quickly leave before he asked the next question on his mind.

“What about the apartment?” Barry asked as he cut into his pancakes.

“Above the laundromat. On paper you will be paying rent for it, part of the laundry business’ income, thought in reality you are going to get it for free. If you want, we can pick up after your classes tomorrow and let you tour it.”

“Ok, yes. I can do that. Where and when should we go on out date?”

“Eager?” Mick snickered.

“Have you seen you two?”

Mick and Len snickered.

“How about after the apartment tour?”

“Cool. Just so you know I plan on keeping my clothing on the whole time.”

“Sure, we can save the private shows for a later date.” Barry was sure that he could fall in love with that knowing smirk.

“Don’t hope its too soon, I can’t be that easy.”

“Just easy enough.”

“If Zolomon bugs you, you tell us. You got it kid? We will protect you.” Mick jabbed his fork at Barry as he talked.

“I’m not going to be your kept boy. I’m going to work a job, and date you. If, and only if, we go beyond a few dates and even get to the point of living together, then you can protect me. Before then I can handle myself.”

He knew the look on the other men’s faces meant there was no way they were going do that. Barry didn’t care though. His night started with a heavy load on his shoulder and now he couldn’t imagine feeling any lighter.

Even if he had to call Hunter in the morning and quit.


End file.
